


VOLTRON The Next KINDERGARTNERS

by EmoTea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable Lance, Allura and Lotor are Lance's cousins, Crossdressing Lance (Voltron), Cute Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Multi, Over-protective Sendak, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoTea/pseuds/EmoTea
Summary: Join Little lance and big Papa Sendak on their journey through Voltron Elementary^^
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Sendak (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 157





	1. The First Day ^^

**Author's Note:**

> We need more au's with Papa Sendak and little baby Lance^^

In the quiet little street of Altea there sits a little house yellow bright, with fluorescing flowers decorate the green grass floor. The birds fly by the neighborhoods the sound of peace and quiet- "MY LITTLE LION PLEASE THE FIRST OUTFIT YOU PUT ON IS STILL YOUR BEST ONE." Well almost quiet let's take a look into the life of Sendek and his little baby blue lance.

A little back story on the Galra family and trust and belief it's a big one. Sendek has many two brothers staring with Alfro and Zarkon, Alfro being the adopted brother looks a different from Zarkon and Sendek first he's Altea and he is dark-skinned. Alfor has one kid as does the rest of the brothers, but the family doesn't stop there are many other cousins and uncles to take about but nows no the time.

Sendek has the crisis of school to deal with. Sendek sat in his little living room waiting for his son in the meantime he was checking on reports of the next fleets that have to be sent out. Soon his research was gladly interrupted by the sound of a little pitter-patter of shoes. Sendek raises his eyes from his tablet to see his son in one of his favorite dresses. Lance had a baby blue dress to match his big blue eyes, the dress he was wearing had little ruffles and a pattern of lilies. Some of his white hair was pinned with barrettes, his Altea ears had little cherry earrings.

He had his rain boats on due to Sendek fearing because the weather forecast had stated that there was a chance of rain and Sendek was not taking any chances when he comes to his little cub. Sendek walked to the kitchen and pulled out lance's stepping stool. Lance soon got to work making his and Sendek's lunch. Sendek would be prided that his little lion was the master of peanut butter and jelly making. Lance was smart so he was able to write little messages to his papa on his fruit cups. Today's message was to Work hard and Make that Money.

Lance giggled at his little secret note and slipped the food he had made for his papa in his lunch bag. "I am done, papa I even pack my bag the last night as you said." Lance beamed at his father his little white Galera tail whipping behind him in a fast manner. Sendek chuckled at his son's behavior. "My little lion you look exquisite. Are you ready to leave right now? No late wait a minute?"

Sendek raised to his feet picking up his young kit grading the car keys on his way out. "Nope, we are good I even have my blue lion in my bag." Lance beamed. He walked down their white porch. "Good morning Captain Sendek.." Sendek whipped his head around to find an old friend looking back at him. "Well good morning to you too Kroila." There was she was holding two little boys in her arms. "Who is that little cutie?"

Sendek beamed with pride know how adorable his small kit looked. "This is Lance and today is his first day at kindergarten." Sounding so sad in the last part of his sentence. Sendek knew this day would soon arrive the day he'd have to let his little kit go onto the journey of schooling. He'd had talked his way out of pre-school but he could not talk his way out of this one.

Sendek looked into Krolia's arms to see two little boys one had a white tuff with greyish eyes, he had a missing prosthetic arm looked like a top-notch one at that. He had Altea markings on him but he had Galra tail and ears. He had one a black pain T With khaki shorts on, he had a cream-colored scarf on. His eyes seemed to be fixated on his little club, his face painted with curiosity.

The other boy looked to had a mullet and was full of Galra genes. He looked a part human in the way that he wasn't full purple. he had on a red and white striped shirt on, with black pants to go with it he was matching his brother or what you could assume was his brother, this time it was a light grey knitted scarf. His eyes well both of their eyes trained on his pup.

Sendek did not like this but they were little kits what harm could they do after all he was Sendek. He was full Galra he had the superior genes, he was giant after all standing at 7ft tall. But Krolia was a full Galra too, so she stood at 6ft tall that was impressive for a female Galra.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Sendek's eyes snapped to one of the boys in Krolia's arms, the one who had spoken had a scowl on his face. Krolia hissed out to the young boy in her arms, "WE do NOT ask those questions to new people or people in general!'"

The little boy looked unfazed by his mother's words. Soon lance spoke up, "I like wearing what I want so I don't need any mean comments on my look. Like my papa says 'If you don't anything nice to say don't say it at all." Sendek was proud of his soon for remembering the lessons he has taught him. He looked back to the little boy whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that as a nice question." The little boy huffed. Krolia rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone 'shit' she hissed. She looked up at him "WE might need to run if we want to make it on time and say our final goodbyes to the kids so let's go." She graded his arm and took off with him following in pursuit. ^*^ Soon They made it to the outside of the Voltron Elementary.

Named after well Voltron, the school looked huge because they went from preschool to high school. So Sendek was very much afraid of sending in his one and only little club into such a big school but the school was now for being superior in funding and academically, and Sendek wanted the best for his club. They walked to the west wing where they held the elementary side.

The building what painted and decorated as if it were a house it's self. Once they walked through the double-sided doors they were greeted with the receptionist. She looked to be in her 20's dark-skinned honey eyes curly hair she looked to be human, she looked up from the paper that she was holding. "Hello, you must be here to group off these little cuties." Her smile reminded Sendak of when lance first got his pet dog Kaltenecker a dalmatian breed. "Yes for Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane. You next." Krolia gestured to Sendak.

"Okay, and you sir. What is the full name of your child?" She looked up her golden eyes studying him, he cleared his throat, but before he could get a word in his kit interrupts "My name is Lance Galar and this is my papa!" Sendak just nodded along with his son. He was grateful to his son because he knew how much he disliked talking to anyone but his own kit. "Wow aren't you the cutest little thing. I love you dress it's just adorable" She cooed at his pup. Sendak just nodded once again quickly putting a hand on his son's mouth before he could say anything that could expose him. For his son's dresses are all homemade, after all, he couldn't trust what they made in those clothes.

"Please come with me I will show you the classroom both your guy's kits will be attending." She steps out of her booth and makes a gestured for them to follow, and they did. They reached the classroom 204, the door was decorated with paws of different animals and a little tree on the door, with the bottom tree stating class of 2257. She opens the door to _reveal..._


	2. Time to say bye bye little blue lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the slow updates I fell a little bit ill but I am back. Also, side rant why do people do Sendak so dirty making him do bad things to poor lance but anyways. Please enjoy.^^

As they enter the door they are greeted with bright colors surround the classroom. Sendak looks to Korila as she puts her sons down, they both crowd Sendak at his feet. Gray and Light purple eyes meet him, Sendak tilts his head to the side "Can I help you?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. The one named Keith made grabby hands toward his sweet little lion. 

With a questioning look he puts little Lance down. Lance looks over to the Galra boy who is staring instantly at him. "Hi...?" Lance waves his little hand. Lances eyes turn toward the other little boy, he waves to him as well 

Sendak watches the whole exchange with a wary look on his face after all he didn't know these boys he only knew their mother. Soon the dark-skinned woman walked back their way holding three little envelopes in her hand. "These are for your little ones there your folders." she beamed at the young cubs. "Why do we need these?" Lance asked, "Because these are for the art and crafts you make so we can show your parents." 

Lance eagerly grabs his and giggles, he holds his tightly to his chest. "What do we say Lance." Sendak scolds his kit. Lance squeaked out a sorry and thank you to the woman. Sendak pets his kit hair, in which Lance wags his tail happily. "Now miss can we have your name?" Krolia chimes in. The woman's face turns bright red "I am so sorry I-um this is so unprofessional. I am truly sorry!" She quickly bows her head, she clears her voice, "My name is Zea and your teacher is my wife over there." Zea points her hand out to a woman holding a child. She has dark skin as well but a little darker. Her hair white was in a messy bun, she had on a flower dress, that was yellow with vines and roses on it. It was down to her knees.

"Melth come here to meet the new little ones!" The lady turns around to revile gold eyes and Altean marks that were gold to match her and her wife's eyes. 

The little boy she was holding looked just like both of the women mixed together. Sendak figured that they were a little happy family. He was a little plump one that was mixed with both Zea and Melth. The Kit had Zea hair dark and curly. He had Melth's Altean marks that were golden too dark skin as well. 

"Coming honey!" She puts gown the Kit and grads his hand instead leading him to the group. The kit looks like he was about to have a heart attack when he looks at Sendak. He quickly hides behind his mother's leg when they reach the group. "Hello I am your new teacher Mrs. Garrett and this little cutie is my son Hunk. Say hi hunk to your new friends!" Before anyone could say anything Lance piped up.

"Hi my name is Lance and this is my dad Sendak!" Lance grabs his hand and leads him to Sendak. Sendak waves at the young boy awkwardly. "Hi?" He squeaks out and as soon as he heard himself her turned bright red.

All three women chuckle while Hunk looks like he is going to pee himself. Lance being the amazing sweet little kit that he is can see where this is heading. "I know my dad looks scary but I promise he is like a puppy. You know those puppies from earth?" HUnk nods his little head, Lance continues on, "And don't tell me your scared of puppies are you." Lance gives him a playful smile. "NO who in the whole galaxy would be scared of puppies,.. they.. well ...they ARE PUPPIES!" Hunk whaled out

"RIGHT!?!?" Lance squeaked out. "So there should be no reason to be scared of my dad right?' Hunk slowly nodded his head. Lance wore a big smile Sendak rumbled with pride followed by two other small rumbles. Sendak's eyes went wide when he saw both Shiro and Keith rumbling at Lance the difference between Shiro and Keiths rumbles is that when they did it didn't shake the ground. 

Someone had cleared their voice catching the attention of both parents and their kits. "Well that was...interesting but anyway it's time to say bye-bye." Sendak looked at his kit who was staring with his eyes wide, his pretty blue hues looked like a doe's eyes. "Papa!" Lance squealed throwing his arms out to catch his father's legs. Sendak chuckled but inside he was crying as well. Sendak bent down to hold his kit. His arms almost completely engulfing his little lion. 

"Be on your best behavior. ANd make sure to listen to your teachers okay?" Sendak whispered into his kit ears. Lance nodded his head in a fast pace. "I love you, papa, please don't worry too much while I am not home okay?" Lance leaned away to cup his father's face. 

Sendak nodded his head cupping his kit tiny hands. Sendak gave his kit peppermint kisses all over his sweet little face and rosy cheeks. Sendak looked over to Krolia who looks like she is about to cry, she squeezing her kits to what looked like death. Keith looked uncomfortable but Shiro was eagerly hugging his mother back. Sendak fina lets go of his kit. Sendak stands up and looks up to see both of the Garrett women smiling and what looked to be them holding back tears. 

"Don't worry about them I promise we'll take good care of them and if they get lonely I am sure Hunk would love to play with them." Melth held out her hand once she was done talking. Sendak shock it and look her dead in her golden eyes. "Please keep that promise." He pulls his hand back as quickly as he put it out. Sendak watches Zea lead the Kits to their cubbies. lance had one that looked to have an earth animal on it. It was a cow, Keith had a wolf, Shiro had a lion. Lance put his Blue lion backpack down in it. 

Keith put his Red lion backpack away and Shiro put his Black lion backpack away. Soon Melth ushered the two galra's out of the door with Kroila shouting out to her kits, "I LOVE YOU. STAY SAFE KASHI TAKE CARE OF KEITH AKE SURE HE DOSEN"T TRY TO STAB ANYONE. I AM COUNTING ON YOU!" With a quick "KAY MOM LOVE YOU TOO!" and a faint "YOUR NO FUN AND THAT WAS ONLY ON TIME!" The classroom door was closed. Melth made sure to rush them out of the front door of the wing. 

She waved at them goodbye and walked back in. Sendak made his way to the curb and sat there with his face in his hands. Kroila sat next to him rubbing his back with her hand. "I know me too bud" Sendak groaned "Stupid laws and rules I want my kit back." But all he could do was wish the day was over so he and his kit could spend the rest of it goofing off and having fun 

Krolia gave out comforting sent but nothing could calm his anxiety from his kit.

_Meanwhile with Lance and his new friends_.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear something up Shiro and Keith are NOT related in this story Shiro is the adopted brother so not incest. Also tell me what you think Sendak should refer to lance as like he will always be little blue lion but other things like kit cub youngling or other please tell me . ^^


	3. Hello to new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello....It's me ya boi....Enjoy!

Lance watched his papa leave he quickly turns to Hunk. "What now?" Lance asks with a turn of his head. Hunk blinks at his new friend not sure as to what to say to him, luckily his Mom answers for him. "Now we chose tablemates and pick a table to sit at." Melth smiled at lance, he turns to Hunk and asks, "Do you want to be tablemates?" As soon as he asked Hunkbeamed back at him. Nodding his head fast they both make their way to the tables. Lance feels a hard tug at his dress he turns to see Keith, his face a flustered bight red. 

Keith just looked at him with a face that made him look constipated. "Do you have to go potty?" Lance asked carefully, Keith looked at him confused. Then Shiro chined in, "I think what Keith is trying to ask you is if we can be your guys is tablemates too." Lance looked to Hunk who just shrugged his shoulders and to be honest Lance didn't really care either. 'They seemed nice so why not' Lance nodded his. Both Shiro and Keith looked grateful. 

They all made their way to the table areas. The tables area had 5 tables in total, each table sat a group of four. Two tables were taken. Each table had a different design, for example, one of the tables that a set of kids had taken was shaped in a square it had little robots sat four kids. two humans and two Galra- wait a minute that was his two cousins Allura and Lotor! Lance shouted out to them "Allura, Lotor we are in the same class together." Both Allura and Lotor looked over to him. They jumped out of their seats rushing over to him. Allura had her hair in a tight ponytail, she had a cream-colored cardigan on with a white shirt under it. She was wearing a light baby pink skirt. 

Lotor had on a tux on because of course. (When is this man not staying fabulous) His hair styled in a low ponytail with a braid running through it. The two humans fallowed after them. Lance noticed the big hight difference between them. They both had light brown, it was curly for both of them. The shorter one had a bull cut and the other one had his hair that braised his shoulders lightly. They both shared the same kind of glasses. The closer they got Lance saw one was a boy and the other he wasn't sure. The shorter one had a long green sweatshirt and a pair of khakis. They had the face of a girl in a way, with big round brown eyes. The table boy looked kinda scrawny but had the same pair of eyes like the other one. 

Once the reached the group the taller boy reached out his hand to Lance and spoke, "Hi I'm Matt holt and this is my sibling pidge. They don't like to be called anything but their name. And if you see them go into the girls or the boys bathroom it's just how they roll!" Lance made sure to keep that in mind and ask his father about this. His dad was smart so he could help him understand Pidge a little bit better. Shiro stuck out to grab his hand and said "Hello Matt I'm Shiro and this is Keith my brother!" Matt beamed at him nodding his head. Lance looked to the small child that was his height. Lance give Pidge a little wave, they gave one back. It was Hunks turn next even though Lance was sure that Matt was speaking to him but he didn't mind.

"Hello My name's Hunk and my mom runs the kindergarten!" Matt shook his hand too. Matt looked to Keith but Keith was starring at Lance who was starring at Pidge. Matt then turned to Lance, feeling like some else than Keith eyes starring at him he turns to Matt and gives him a big old teddy bear hug. Almost squeezing the living daylights out of him. " Hi I'm Lance it's so nice to meet you!" Lance's tail was wagging fast behind him, his dress was shushing behind him. Then looks to the other one, treating them in the same was. With a teddy bear hug.

Lance looked at Pidge in their eyes. Some Lance was panicking seeing their eyes as wide as frisbees, their mouth hanging open in shock as well. "Are you okay did I hurt you I am so sorry if I did!" Lance almost felt tears roll down their face. Allura seeing this rushed to Lance's side trying to calm him down. "Shh it's okay she's fone you just surprised her that's all. You did nothing wrong I promise you." Lance wiped away his tears, light blue eyes scanned over Pidge to see what Allura said was true, and it was, Pidge had finally snapped out of whatever they were going through. Pidge just puts their one hand and pats Lance's head, Instantly his tail wags once again. Matt leaned over to Allura asking her, "Does this happen often?" Allura lets out a long sigh and whispers back "He's sensitive but he has a big heart so he's fine I promise." Matt knew he was going to have to get used to this soon.

"All right kids pick your tables and tablemates the first class of your new year is starting now!" Chimed Melth in a sweet loving voice. 

_Next time on Voltron The next kindergartners..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's been a while I just need to get schooling under control. But worry no more I am back and alive. I hope you enjoy sorry for the short chapter I am working hard on this fic and I want to see it to the end! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like it so far I am still new to this format so please tell me if there is something wrong ^^


End file.
